KR2008 Alternate Storyline Episode 5
by SaiyaGirl1
Summary: Episode 5 - Countdown: Someone is after the life of the CEO of Knight Industries. And they will stop at nothing to claim it. KITT and Katherine head to NY to protect the boss that neither of them have ever met.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 5 – Countdown**

Author's Note: Welcome to episode 5! I've been having so much fun writing these episodes! And I've heard nothing but good reviews so far. I'm happy about that, but just seems a bit odd. I encourage my readers to tell me what they dislike as well as what they like. You don't have to worry about me getting angry and not writing or anything like that ^_^

Anyhoo! I hope everyone enjoys this episode as Kat and KITT draw ever closer to the threat that waits in the shadows...

**Chapter 1**

**Knight Industries Corporate Headquarters, NYC, New York**

David checked his watch. It was nearly one. The meeting would be over soon, and he had not yet had a chance to speak. He frowned darkly.

His dark eyes went back to the CEO of Knight Industries, Andrew Corlan. He had been talking for over an hour already. Didn't he ever run out of air? David had heard everything he was saying before. He tuned it out now. He knew how much trouble they were in without a constant reminder.

Finally, Mr. Corlan stopped speaking. David's attention returned. He waited. "Eric, your report." Corlan said, looking down the long table.

David felt his teeth clench. Of course Eric Dwaling got to speak before him. There was another hour of his life he would never get back.

To his surprise, Dwaling kept it short. "ROOC is nailing us." He said simply, shaking his head. "They have been picking up numerous government contracts, underselling us each time. Their projects are inferior in design and in execution, but with the failing economy, the federal government has decided not to be 'picky'." He retook his seat.

Mr. Corlan turned his gaze to David. "David? How goes Project KITT?"

Every eye in the boardroom was turned to him. Finally. He stood up, squaring his shoulders. "Project Knight Industries Three Thousand exceeds all of our expectations." He said, failing miserably to keep the smugness out of his voice. "We have a dedicated and hardworking team, and an extremely capable Driver. The technologies we are testing with Three Thousand have all been spectacular successes. In ten months, we will be able to develop them for military and commercial use."

A murmur of approval went through the room. David's voice was clear and compelling. This is what he lived for. Moments like this. "We're pushing the envelope every day, gentlemen." He said, pride in his voice.

Corlan looked impressed. "Ten months." He nodded. "All right. We'll just have to stay afloat until then." He said. David smiled.

********

"And to think, a year ago, how disappointed you were by your 'demotion'." Corlan chuckled to himself. David was walking with him down to the older man's car.

David smiled faintly. It was a humorless smile. "Vice President was hard to let go of."

"Director of FLAG has a noble ring to it." Corlan said.

"I suppose it does." David assented, grudgingly.

The pair exited the front doors of the building. A shiny black limousine was waiting for the CEO. David walked with him as the driver got out and opened the back door.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A strange feeling washed over him. Like he was being watched...

Over the top of the limousine, he saw a dark green van across the street. A small window on the side was open, a long dark barrel sticking out.

Instinct took over. He tackled Corlan to the ground as the shot was fired. There was no loud bang, just a tiny _ping!_ of air being forced out of the silencer. The bullet went right through both back windows of the limousine, hitting David in the shoulder on his way to the ground. The impact was so strong it whipped his body around and he fell on his back.

As he lay there, bleeding on the sidewalk, he heard screams. The screams of frightened people in the area, running for their lives. The scream of tires as the green van sped away. David rolled over, staring after it intently, ignoring the searing pain that was developing in his shoulder.

He reached into his jacket pocket while still on the ground and pulled out his cellphone. He pressed a button on it and put it to his ear. It picked up right away. "Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Pierce. Track down this license plate for me." He relayed the information. Then he said. "Have Katherine and Three Thousand on standby for the time being. I have a feeling I will be sending them out soon."

********

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Angela walked into her quarters and encountered an odd sight. Kat was sitting cross-legged in her chair, facing the TV. She wore a tank top and pajama bottoms. There was a controller in her hands.

"I'm telling you that it's not here." Kat was saying, seemingly to herself. "Well, check the walkthrough again. The key isn't here." She tapped a few buttons on the controller. "Wait, it was under the vase."

Angela raised an eyebrow and just watched her.

"Look, you didn't tell me it was under the vase, you just told me it was in the room. How was I supposed to know it was hidden under the vase? Do people still hide keys under vases?" She paused. "What do you mean 'when have they ever'?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Angela asked in amusement.

Kat leaned her head back in her chair until she was looking at Angela upside down. Her long, dark hair poured down the back of the chair. "Hi, Angela. No, you're not interrupting anything. I'm just heading to the final boss now." An annoyed expression crossed her face. "Yes, five health potions are enough."

Angela covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a giggle. "That never gets old." She commented.

"What?" Kat asked her. "KITT making me look like a loon?"

"What else?"

Kat frowned. "No, I didn't pick up the rocket launcher." She said to K.I.T.T. "Because _someone_ didn't tell me that it was hidden in the angel statue."

"Bored?" Angela guessed.

Kat turned her attention back to her roommate. "Oh god, yes. Help me." She pleaded. "I haven't seen the sky in three weeks. _Three__ weeks_."

"Welcome to life for the rest of us." Angela told her.

Kat groaned miserably. "How can you stand it? I need to get out of here before I go insane."

"Sweetie..." Angela began gently. "You're arguing with a talking car about a video game. A talking car that's not even in this room, I might add. That ship has sailed."

Kat turned her attention back to the TV, grumbling to herself.

There was a rapid knock on the door just then. Angela answered it. Pierce hurried in. "Katherine, David just called. He wants you and KITT to head to New York."

Kat grimaced. As much as she wanted to be outside, she disliked being at David's beck and call. "New York? Why is David sending us there?" She asked as she continued playing. "I thought I was supposed to be on medical leave for another five weeks."

Pierce's face was pretty grim. "He's been shot."

"OK then, let me just beat this boss..." Kat said dully.

"Is he going to be all right?" Angela asked.

"He'll be in a sling for a bit. Apparently, he saved Andrew Corlan's life."

Angela's eyebrows raised. "Our David?" Pierce nodded.

"I want to unlock the hidden chapter..." Kat said from her chair. After a moment, she tossed the controller aside. "All right, I'm going, stop bugging me." She turned her chair around, waving her hands. "Okay, everyone out. I need to get changed."

Pierce stared at her for a moment. He seemed to realize that she wasn't really dressed for outdoors. He cleared his throat and looked away. "Right, excuse me." He hurried out the door.

"See you in a bit. I'm heading to my studio." Angela said. "If David wants you aboveground, we'll have to get you properly disguised. We're not taking any more chances with those guys out there still after you."

"As long as you don't make me into an old lady, or a guy." Kat said as she rifled through the small dresser next to her desk.

Angela smiled. "I'll take good care of you." She followed Pierce outside, closing the door behind her.

Kat pulled a shirt and jeans out of the dresser. Then she took a moment to remove her contact lenses. She placed them in a covered vial filled with a clear solution. "You do know that seeing you nude doesn't affect me in any way, don't you?" K.I.T.T asked.

"While that may be true, you still record everything you see. I don't need a video of me getting undressed being discovered when Pierce goes through your hard drives."

"There is that." K.I.T.T assented.

"I'm finally going to get to see you." Kat said as she changed her shirt. "I want to see what Carmen refitted you as. Why have been so secretive about it?"

"It's nothing special." K.I.T.T replied. "I miss my old body, if you must know."

"How bad can it be?" Kat asked as she pulled on her jeans. A large, white bandage was taped to her thigh.

"You'll see." K.I.T.T told her.

"After I go see Angela. We're both going to have new faces for this mission. Let's hope we still recognize each other." Kat smiled.

********

"Blond?" Kat asked dubiously. "Why blond?" She was sitting in a chair in front of a sink. Like the ones at Beauty Salons.

"I think you would make a good blond." Angela said defensively.

"That's the only reason? Why not red?"

"We can do red next time, if you like." Angela offered. "But blond first."

"I suppose." Kat said reluctantly.

"Yay." Angela said cheerfully. She pulled on a pair of clear plastic gloves. "Lean your head back."

When they were done with her hair, Angela put her in front of a mirror. "I want to show you a cool trick. I've worked this one out with KITT and Pierce. Are you wearing your contacts?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, tell KITT 'blue'."

"KITT?" Kat asked. "Uh... blue."

As she watched, her eyes changed to a clear baby blue. She peered at herself closely in the mirror. "Wow... that is cool. Can you do green?" She watched as her eyes changed again, this time to emerald. Then he changed them back to blue.

"Geez, blond hair and blue eyes. I really look like Sam now." Kat said, still scrutinizing her reflection. She looked over at Angela. "What's next?"

"I dye your eyebrows, then I'll show you how to apply your makeup. You might be out in the field for a few days, so you'll need to be able to fix up your disguise every now and then." Angela replied.

"Okay, let's get this finished. I still have to go downstairs and check out the new KITT."

********

"Well KITT, you're... uh... bigger." Kat walked around him a few times, checking him out from all angles.

"That is the only positive point about the whole refitting. I'm taller than you now." K.I.T.T said dully.

"Hey, don't you get smart with me." Kat warned.

"'Get' smart? I was smarter than you when I was only three months old."

Kat kicked at his rear bumper. "Watch your modulator, don't make me get Carmen to put you in a motorcycle."

"You wouldn't dare."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Is that a fact?" K.I.T.T was silent. "That's better." She turned to Carmen. "Okay, I know you want to go into the whole car-jargon deal. Tell me, what am I looking at?"

Carmen smiled cheerfully. "This is the 2006 Dodge Ram SRT-10. Night Runner Special Edition." She warmed to her subject quickly. "Painted in Brilliant Black exterior paint, comes with Dark Nickel Pearl finish 22-inch wheels, black chrome grill inserts, unique Night Runner Badging, and a black center stack and center console bezel overlay. Only 400 were produced, and I got one to use for parts." She grinned, showing off some very white teeth.

Kat whistled appreciatively. She had barely understood what Carmen had said, but she knew to pay proper respect. "What kind of budget does David give you?"

Carmen put a hand on K.I.T.T's passenger door. "The man is pure evil, but he's got good taste."

"Should you be calling him evil? He might hear you. Pierce told me he has bugs everywhere."

Carmen waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, he would take it as a compliment." The two women giggled.

"Yeah, he would." Kat said. She walked over to the Driver's door. She pulled the door open and stepped up inside of the cab. "At least the interior is still familiar." She said. She looked behind her. "Well, minus the backseat."

"Ah, you don't need it anyway." Carmen said.

"Thanks." Kat said, feeling a little miffed. "Ready to go to New York, KITT?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. David will brief us on the way."

Kat grimaced. "And here I was hoping for a pleasant ride."


	2. Chapter 2

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 5 – Countdown**

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Some people have expressed concerns about KITT's new body. I'll say this now. The Dodge Ram is not permanent. Camaro!KITT is pretty much the default in this storyline. But, my KITT has several different bodies that he can be refitted into as the situation demands. So, we will be seeing a few more of them as the season progresses. Here are a few of the bodies available to him:

-Ford GTX1

-Corvette C6 ZR1

-Cadillac Provoq

They will appear as the need arises, but the Camaro GS Racecar Concept is his main design. It will be back, and it will be the one that is the most used. I hope that relieves those of you who had worries. ^_^

Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Knight Industries Corporate Headquarters, NYC, New York**

David assessed the situation grimly. Someone had made an attempt on Andrew Corlan's life. It hadn't been the first attempt on the life of a CEO of Knight Industries. It was somewhat of a cursed position. Not that David believed in curses.

"But, you're saying that this isn't the first attempt... recently?" David asked.

Andrew Corlan nodded. They sat in his office on the 54th floor of the Corporate Building. Two attendants were with them. "In the past week there have been five assassination attempts. None of them have been close to successful. They were attacks on my home, and my security team is the best. This morning's attempt was the closest anyone has gotten."

"They're starting to come after you here..." David mused.

Corlan gave him a grave look. "David, you've been injured. I'm very grateful for what you've done for me. But, you don't have to be here right now. We have to get you to a hospital."

David ignored the man's concerns. There was a medical clinic in the building, as many of the technologies they were testing had potential medical applications. The bullet had been removed and his shoulder had been bandaged tightly. He had been given a shot of painkillers as well.

He wasn't worried about his shoulder. There was something wrong here. Not just with the attacks. But so many at once. "Can you contact your head of security? Get the records of the attacks? Reports, security tapes, whatever they have."

Corlan nodded. He turned to one of his attendants. "Right away, sir." The attendant said, moving to the side and pulling out a cellphone.

David got busy setting up two laptops on the desk. One he connected to F.L.A.G. Pierce's face appeared on the screen. "Anything?" David asked him.

"We've just sent Katherine and KITT out. We loaded them onto Bishop, they should be there in under an hour." Bishop was the Hypersonic Transport Jet used to move K.I.T.T quickly over long distances. It hadn't been used before now, as it was strictly for emergencies. Mainly the semi, called Rook, was used for mobile assistance. But this was an emergency. David needed to get the CEO somewhere safe and K.I.T.T was the ideal transporter.

"What about the license plate? Any information?" David asked.

Pierce shook his head. "It was a fake. Of course it was. Still, it was worth a try. I did however, find some rather disturbing information on the net. I've emailed you a link."

David opened his mail on the other laptop. He found the link and clicked on it. It sent him to a message board. "What is this?" He asked.

"It's a BBS for assassins, mercenaries, bounty hunters..." Pierce said. "Most of it isn't serious, but..."

"My god..." David clicked on a message titled: '$5 million to the person that kills Andrew Corlan, CEO of Knight Industries.' David stared at the message in disbelief. "How blatant can you be?" He asked. "It's like..."

"They are _trying_ to get attention." Pierce finished. "_Our_ attention."

David glanced back at Pierce sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I hacked into the site, and traced the message to a server in southern California. Three weeks ago, if you recall, I also traced the virus that attacked us-"

"To a server in southern California..." David remembered. "You never found anything there, correct?"

Pierce shook his head. "It was just a dummy, someone was sending their messages through there from somewhere else. Probably rerouted several times through various servers, just in case."

David stared up at the ceiling. "So, the one who sent the virus, is also the one that posted this message..." David looked back at him. "What about the men who attacked Katherine? Are they connected to this?"

"They could have been hired from this message board." Pierce said. "If that's true, then someone _really_ hates Knight Industries. They don't even seem to care that the people they are using get found out. The four mercs that attacked Katherine have already been tracked down and arrested. Only the unknown man is still at large."

"And he can just get more mercenaries and assassins. People are expendable to him. This message here illustrates that nicely." David stared at the message. Had Charles been right?

A secretary entered the office. She walked over to Andrew Corlan. "The building has been completely sealed off, no one is allowed in or out. The police have the first three floors contained."

Corlan nodded. "Then we only have to worry about the people already inside."

"Yeah, which are the ones that are going to attack you next." David muttered. He turned to the secretary. "How many people are in the building?"

"Not counting the police? About... three hundred and sixty. I'm guessing." The secretary answered.

"Have security check everyone out, see who belongs here and who doesn't." David said.

The secretary looked to Corlan. He nodded. "Go on." She hurried out the door. Corlan turned to David. David was reading the message again. "You believe there will be more, today." It wasn't a question.

"There is a deadline here. If you're not dead by midnight tonight, the offer is withdrawn." David said. He was shaking his head. "This, I don't understand this at all. Don't they realize what kind of madness this will cause? Then again, that's the point, isn't it?" He stared at the computer screen intently. "You don't care how many people die, how much noise you make, how much damage you cause, do you? You just want your revenge..."

"Revenge?" Andrew Corlan looked confused. "What have I done to cause someone to seek revenge on me?"

"Not revenge against you, revenge against FLAG." David said, looking at him. "It's only a theory though." He scowled. "I hate theories."

********

"So, what's the emergency?" Kat asked David.

"Emergency is the correct term." David answered. He was speaking to her from what looked like an office. "I've sealed off the Corporate HQ. An unknown number of assassins have infiltrated the building. They have by midnight tonight to kill the CEO of Knight Industries."

Kat's eyes widened. "What do you want me and KITT to do?"

"Once we get Corlan inside of Three Thousand, he'll be safe. You can take him somewhere, don't tell me where, until the deadline. The police will be assisting in the search for the assassins. Your primary focus is protecting Andrew Corlan. Meet up with him when you get here, and do not let him out of your sight."

"We're landing now. We should be there in about twenty minutes. Thirty if we hit traffic." Kat told him.

"Over and out." David said. He closed the comlink.

Kat leaned back in her seat. A lock of blond hair fell over her face. She blew it out of the way.

"Are you still upset that they wouldn't let you fly Bishop?" K.I.T.T asked.

"I should be the one to fly it." Kat said grumpily. "It makes sense. I've flown jets before. And I really want to try out this one." She groaned in frustration. "Hypersonic! We're going from New Mexico to New York in an hour, an _hour_!"

"Perhaps on the next occasion."

"Yeah, I guess so." She reached over to the glove compartment. "An 'unknown number of assassins', huh? Looks like I will need these." She pulled out her spool of plastic handcuffs. They looked like thick cable ties. "How far up can you scan?"

"Approximately ten stories."

"And you can't somehow scan someone through the eye-cam?" Kat asked hopefully.

"My apologies, no. But I can analyze what the eye-cam picks up. I downloaded the employee database, so we should be able to pick out the assassins."

Kat nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Where should we escort our CEO?"

"I will choose a random location once we have him."

"Okay then. Sounds good to me." The jet had finished landing and K.I.T.T was let out the back. He drove across the airstrip.

"Let's roll." He said. Kat smirked.

********

**Knight Industries Corporate Headquarters, NYC, New York**

They arrived exactly 22 minutes later. Kat finished 'gearing up'. She was wearing her contacts and her protective shirt. She attached the spool of plastic handcuffs to her belt, hiding it under the jacket of the black business suit she was wearing. She also wore a black skirt and heels. She wasn't normally the heels type, but the business suit would help her blend in with the crowd inside of the building.

Pierce had also given her a new watch. It had a few surprising features of it's own. One of which was that it housed three tiny tranquilizer needles that she could fire at an attacker.

She took her Knight Industries employee ID out. It hung from a metal chain. She pulled it over her head and it dangled down to her stomach. "Okay, almost ready." She said. She reached onto the floor on the passenger's side and grabbed a black briefcase.

"Are you certain about this?" K.I.T.T asked. "Your heart rate is above normal."

"I am a bit nervous. But this is what I signed up for." Kat reminded him. "Besides, I have you watching my back, I'll be fine." She checked her reflection, pushing a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "Change my ID so it actually looks like me." She told him.

K.I.T.T took a picture of her, edited out the background, and sent it to the microchip inside of the ID card. It wasn't made from normal plastic. Not only was it Kat's employee ID, but he could change it's appearance to that of any other identification of the same size. It was very useful for infiltration.

"Thanks." Kat said when the photo on her ID updated. She opened the Driver's door and stepped out. "Wish me luck." She said, patting his hood.

"Good luck, or bad luck?" He asked.

"Whichever completes the mission successfully." Kat told him as she pressed the thin button on her shirt, making the material rigid. "Go and find a parking space nearby."

"Luck." K.I.T.T said as he drove off.

Kat hurried up to the glass doors at the front of the building. Police officers were stationed at each entrance. She showed the nearest officer her ID card. The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss Knight-" He began.

"No, she's okay." A woman walked over to them. She was dressed in a dark red business skirt and jacket. An ID card similar to the one Kat had was hanging from the front pocket of her jacket. "She's part of the security team." The woman smiled at Kat.

The officer let her through. "This way please. I am Mr. Corlan's Personal Assistant." The woman said. "Mr. Corlan and Mr. Marks are waiting for you on the 54th floor."

Kat followed the woman, taking a long look around the lobby. Her eyes lingered on everyone there.

Meanwhile, K.I.T.T had found a parking space a few blocks away. He slid into it smoothly and cut his engine. He began analyzing the video feed from Kat's eye-cam. He studied the faces and identifications of everyone Kat looked at. Police and employees alike. He didn't detect anyone unusual.

The woman walked ahead of Kat and pressed the button for the elevator. Kat continued to look all around while they waited.

K.I.T.T sent a message to Pierce, telling him that Kat has arrived and that she was being shown upstairs now.

The elevator arrived. It was empty. Both women stepped inside. "It's the 54th floor." The secretary said from behind Kat. Kat pushed the button and the doors slid closed.

********

"David, Katherine's just arrived. A secretary is showing her up to you now." Pierce informed David.

David frowned in confusion. "I didn't send anyone down to greet her."

Pierce looked confused as well. "K.I.T.T told me that Mr. Corlan's Personal Assistant greeted Katherine. They should be in the elevator now."

Dread filled David's stomach. He turned to Corlan and his two attendants. "Don't go anywhere." He ordered. Then he hurried out of the room.

David kept himself in fairly good shape. As soon as he was out of the office he ran swiftly down the hall to the elevators.

********

Kat was watching the numbers above the elevator doors tick by. It was a long ride and standing still was making her uncomfortable. She shifted restlessly.

The woman behind her put a hand to her watch. She pulled the tuner out. A thin wire was attached to the other end, leading back into the watch. She pulled it out to it's full length and wrapped the loose end around her fingers twice.

Without warning, she swiftly looped it around Kat's neck and yanked on it hard, pulling the taller woman back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 5 – Countdown**

**Chapter 3**

Knight Industries Corporate Headquarters, NYC, New York

David reached the elevator doors just as they slid open. He stopped suddenly and stared in surprise.

Kat looked down at the woman lying at her feet. "Sorry, but strangling me won't work." She rapped her stomach with a knuckle, making a sharp sound. "Indestructible turtleneck."

The woman just glared up at her. The expression on her face turned pained. She was cradling her sides. "I think you broke one of my ribs." She complained.

"No worries." Kat said as she bent down next to the woman. "They have excellent doctors in prison." She bound the woman's hands behind her back.

Kat looked over at David finally, who had composed himself by this time. "Get that." She said as the elevator doors began to close.

David stepped forward, standing in the way of the doors, which slid back open. Kat hauled the assassin to her feet. "Come on, your leg's aren't broken." She pulled the woman's ID off of her pocket, and took a look at it. "Fake, a very nice job too. How long have you been impersonating Andrew Corlan's Personal Assistant?"

"A week." The woman said tightly. "It wasn't worth it. I spent too much time stopping other assassination attempts so I could have him for myself."

"Well, you can tell the Police what you did with the real-" She paused, looking at the ID again. "Amy Weber." She picked up her briefcase and prodded the woman out of the elevator.

David spotted two officers coming out of another elevator. "Over here." He looked at both of their badges carefully before turning the assassin over to them. He turned back to Kat. She was smiling smugly. "What?" He asked.

"Come on. I just took my first assassin down. In the elevator on the way up here." She said.

He gave her a shrewd look. "It's only to be expected." He said dully, turning away from her and walking back down to Corlan's office.

Kat scowled at his back. "What do I have to do to break that facade of his? Die?" She asked quietly.

"Let's not test that theory." K.I.T.T replied in her ear. "I think you did very well." He pointed out.

"Well, at least someone appreciates my efforts." Kat said, a little more loudly.

David ignored her. "We've evacuated everyone from this floor, and the ones above and below it. We can better identify someone who doesn't belong here that way." Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, and a shout. David and Kat hurried back to the office.

Kat surveyed the room quickly. The large window behind the desk had three holes in it. Corlan and his two attendants were cowering on the other side of his massive desk, away from the window. Corlan was clutching his upper arm, which was bleeding.

Kat immediately fell to the floor and crawled over to them. David pushed a button by the door and the large vertical blinds began to close slowly. The sniper took a few more shots at the desk before the blinds fully closed.

David moved over to the window, ducking low. He peered around one of the blinds carefully. "There's a building that's under construction across the street." He announced. "The sniper is most likely there." He pulled out his cell phone.

While David contacted the police downstairs, Kat checked on the CEO. "It's just a graze." The older man assured her. "Damned lucky I dropped my pen at that moment." He smiled weakly.

"It'll have to be bandaged up." Kat said, inspecting the wound.

"I'll get a first aid kit." One of the attendants got to his feet and hurried out of the room. Kat didn't blame him for wanting to get away.

"Not to be impertinent," The CEO began. "But, who are you?" He asked Kat.

Kat held up her employee ID. "Katherine Knight. I work for you."

The CEO looked confused. "I've seen a picture of KITT's driver. You don't look like her."

Kat glared at a lock of blond hair that had fallen in her face again. "Yeah." She reached up and took out one of her contacts. "See? Brown."

The CEO smiled. "Of course."

Kat smiled back, then replaced her contact. "Is it clear?" She called to David.

"All clear." David said. "The police caught him as he was fleeing."

"That's a relief." Kat stood up. She helped the CEO to his feet. "Let's get you downstairs."

"Not yet." David said. He walked over to her. "Did you bring it?"

Kat handed him her briefcase. "Everything you requested."

David took the briefcase, then turned to the desk. Both laptops had been shot, they were worthless now. He cleared them out of the way and placed the briefcase on the desk. He popped it open. There were several items inside, nestled in black foam.

David pulled out three silver pens. He handed one to Corlan and one to Kat. "Short range trackers, so Three Thousand knows where we are in the building." He turned the top and slid his own pen into his inside jacket pocket. Kat and Corlan did the same with their pens.

"KITT says he can see where we are." Kat told him.

David nodded. He went back to the briefcase. He pulled out a small black box. A wire dangled from it. "This will allow Three Thousand to patch into the security cameras in the building. I will head down to the Security Office on the 10th floor and hook it up." He looked directly at Kat. "Take Corlan to a more secure location. One without windows preferably. Once this is hooked up, Three Thousand will guide you out of the building safely."

Kat nodded. "Will you be all right on your own?" She asked.

David pulled the last item out of the briefcase. It was a compact semi-automatic pistol. Kat recognized it as the Smith & Wesson CS45 Chief's Special. He loaded the clip and took the safety off. "Of course." He answered calmly.

"Then, we'll meet you downstairs." Kat told him. David nodded. He hid the gun in his jacket, then headed out of the room.

The attendant came back in after David left, carrying a large First Aid Kit. Kat set to cleaning and bandaging Corlan's wound. She worked quickly. "Do you have another office somewhere?" She asked him. "A place without windows?"

"The Boardroom. There are no windows there. It's on the 55th floor."

Kat nodded. She taped the bandage to Corlan's wound firmly. "Let's go."

********

The painkillers were wearing off and David's shoulder was starting to sting. At least it was his left shoulder. He would still be able to use his gun efficiently. The pain was distracting though.

He walked to the elevator, slipping the tiny black box into his pocket. He pressed the button and the elevator doors slid open. It was empty. He stepped inside and pressed the button for the tenth floor.

At around the 26th floor the elevator stopped suddenly. The lights went out and the red emergency lights came on. David swore, pressing the emergency call button. He waited a minute, but got no response. He pulled out his cell phone and his rarely used Bluetooth earpiece. He called Pierce and pocketed his phone.

"Pierce, the elevator I'm in has stopped." He could hear Pierce typing.

"All of the elevators are stopped." Pierce told him. "I'm talking with the Head of Security now. They're saying that the Operator's room is locked." David swore again. "You think something's happened to them?"

"Of course something has." David answered. He sized up the elevator doors. "They're probably dead." He tried prying the doors open. They wouldn't budge.

"You won't be able to open them." Pierce told him. "They're locked electronically in case of emergency."

"Can you override it?" David asked.

"Not form here."

"What if I took out the button panel?" David asked.

"It might work." Pierce assented. "But doing so could be very dangerous-"

David had stopped listening to him. He pulled out his gun and fired two shots into the panel. The red emergency lights went out, plunging the small space into darkness.

"You shot the panel, didn't you?" Pierce asked.

David tried prying the doors open again, feeling where they met with his fingers. His shoulder responded to the exertion with nearly unbearable agony. He ignored it, single-minded in his task.

Finally, he got the doors open. He reached out again, feeling where the doors for the floor were. The doors were three feet above the elevator floor. Those slid apart more easily. He crawled out of the elevator into a brightly lit hallway. "I'm out."

"Geez David. You're not really an android or something, are you? Knight Industries Five Thousand or something like that?" Pierce asked.

David took a second to catch his breath. He checked on his shoulder. Blood had soaked through his bandage, staining it red. "I bleed like anyone else." He said shortly. "I just keep myself in shape."

"I need to be put on your exercise regime." Pierce commented.

David jogged down the hallway, heading for the stairs. "You wouldn't last a week." He said dryly. "I'll contact you once I patch Three Thousand into the camera system." He pulled off the earpiece and put it in his pocket. He hit the stairs and headed down to the tenth floor.

********

"KITT says the elevators are out." Kat told Corlan.

"The stairs are this way." Corlan said, leading the way. Kat followed him closely, keeping an eye out.

"We could have stayed in the office." One of the attendants commented.

"They already caught the sniper." The other said.

"He was probably not alone." Kat told them. "It's best to move the CEO to a safer location."

Andrew Corlan turned and faced the three of them. "I'm not asking you two to put yourselves in any more danger. You can leave now, head down to where the Police are."

The two attendants looked at each other, then back at their boss. "Sorry Sir, we're leaving." One said. The other nodded.

"Then go." Corlan told them. When they hit the stairs, the attendants headed down while Kat and Corlan headed up.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Kat commented ruefully.

"My life is in your hands, Katherine." Corlan said gravely.

"Do you call all of your employees by their first name?" Kat teased him as they reached the top of the landing.

"Of course." Corlan replied. "It promotes familiarity and camaraderie."

"I can see why you're CEO." Kat pushed the stairway door. It didn't open. "Why is this locked?" She asked.

********

David reached the Security Office. He showed the Head of Security his ID and moved to the camera room. He handed the black box to the technician there, who hooked it up. "Are the elevators still out?" He asked.

"Yep, the key to the Operator's room is missing as well. They're breaking the door open with an ax now." The technician tapped a monitor. David could see what he said was true.

After the box was hooked up, David exited the Security Office. He headed back to the stairs. He would join Kat and help keep Corlan safe.

He pushed open the door to the stairs and was struck from behind. He stumbled forward, then turned on his attacker, lashing out automatically.

His blow didn't faze the tall man standing behind him. He was struck again, on the side of the head. He was disoriented, collapsing against the wall.

The man in front of him was dressed all in black. His black hair was slicked back, away from his face. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. "I knew you'd be around here somewhere." David muttered as the bigger man lifted him up by his shirt.

David reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his pistol. There was a brief struggle, then a shot was fired.


	4. Chapter 4

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 5 – Countdown**

Author's Note: We haven't seen too much of KITT lately, have we? No worries, he's up to something. He'll have him moment in the sun. So to speak.

**Chapter 4**

"Kat, I'm patched into the security cameras." K.I.T.T informed her.

"Not now KITT, I might need to break a door."

"While you do that, I will plot the safest route out of the building. I've already identified three potential assassins and informed the authorities."

"Why is this locked?" Kat asked again as she pushed at the door. It still refused to open. "It's an emergency exit, why _does_ it lock?"

"Perhaps it's not safe." Corlan suggested. "I might be best not to go through there."

"Well, what do we do now then?" Kat turned to him.

"We could wait here until KITT tells us it's safe to leave the building."

Kat frowned. "I guess. This doesn't feel right though." She leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. She began to brood.

There was a sound below them of the stairway door opening. Kat stepped over to the stairs peering down. "Who's down there?" She challenged.

The only answer she got was the sound of metal hitting the floor and a silver sphere came into view. The downstairs door closed. There was a loud click as it was locked.

Kat looked down at the metal sphere, her stomach tightened. "What now?" She groaned.

The sphere began rapidly ejecting thick smoke. It soon filled the lower level and began creeping up the stairs.

Kat hurried back over to the door. "Stand back." She told Corlan. "And cover your mouth and nose." She tried kicking the door down, but it and the frame were made of steel. Her left leg was still too weak for her to use full force.

The smoke crept higher, slowly filling the small space. Corlan covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. The smoke still seeped into his lungs, making him cough.

Kat held her breath. She pushed up her jacket sleeve, checking her watch. She adjusted something on the side. Then she held it up to the lock on the door. A red laser beam shot out of the watch, destroying the lock. She pushed the door open. "Come on!" She grabbed Corlan's arm and dragged him out of the stairwell.

She slammed the door shut and they raced down the hall as the smoke began to seep out from the edges of the door. Neither of them were very swift, with Corlan's age and Katherine still injured. But they managed to keep ahead of the smoke.

They entered a large, rectangular room with a long table in the center. Kat closed the double doors behind them. "KITT, we need a way out of here." She said.

"The elevators are still malfunctioning." K.I.T.T replied. "There is another stairwell on the north end of the building."

Kat looked around the room. She spotted another door on the other end. She sprinted over to it and tried the handle. It was locked.

This door was made of wood though, so she prepared to kick it down. It was then that she noticed wisps of smoke seeping out from under the door. "Sorry, KITT. We can't reach the other stairwell." She looked around the room again, but it only had two doors.

"There's got to be a way out of here..." She climbed up onto the long table, reaching up to the grate that lead to the ventilation shaft. She reached into her suit jacket, pulling out a flat vinyl case. She unzipped it and took out a screwdriver.

"What's that sound?" Corlan asked.

"What?" Kat looked over at him.

It was then that she heard it too. A tiny beeping noise. She looked around in confusion. Corlan pointed to the middle of the table.

Kat followed his gaze. Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked slowly down the length of the table, to the large brown paper bag placed in the middle.

She bent to her knees in front of it. Something told her not to touch the bag. Told her to just take Corlan and run like hell. But the hallways were filled with that smoky gas. And she had to know.

She reached out slowly, her hands trembling. She tore the paper bag away from the large, heavy box it covered. Large red numbers glared at her from a black screen, set into a huge silver box.

5:45 _Beep._

5:44 _Beep._

5:43 _Beep._

She drew in a shaky, terrified breath. "KITT, please tell me you know how to disarm bombs."

********

David regained consciousness slowly. His body hurt all over. He groaned as he rolled over.

He was lying in a small, dark space. He quickly took stock of his surroundings and belongings. His jacket was gone. His pockets were empty.

He felt around in the darkness. His hands found the back of a leather seat. He was trapped in a van then.

The back doors opened then. David squinted against the sudden light. It was the unknown man. David noticed that he now wore a white bandage on his cheek. "I got first blood, then." He sneered.

David didn't wait for a reply. He launched himself out of the back of the van, right into the other man. He tackled him to the ground and they struggled. David fought like a caged tiger, relentlessly. His fist caught the side of the other man's head and his sunglasses flew off, skidding across the floor several feet away.

David paused, looking at the man's face. His eyes widened in shock. "No." he whispered.

The other man flipped David off of him, then rolled over. They both regained their feet, facing each other.

The will to fight had left David. He studied the other man calmly. The taller man grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall next to the van. David didn't resist. "I won't fight you." He gasped as the hand on his throat tightened.

David felt something hard press into his side. He heard a quick _tck!_ as he felt a sharp prick between his ribs. His vision clouded immediately. He tried to struggle, but his limbs were dead weight. He felt himself sinking into darkness.

*******

"I'm downloading defusing techniques and applications now." K.I.T.T said. "I've also informed the police about the timed explosive. They are evacuating the building and calling in the Bomb Squad."

"How long will it take them to get here?" Kat asked anxiously.

"Approximately 8 minutes."

"We don't have that much time." Kat whispered.

K.I.T.T accessed Kat's eye-cam. The timer on the bomb read: 5:28

He finished downloading and opened up the disarming program Charles had made for him. "Can you get inside of the casing?" He asked.

Kat looked all around the bomb. She was careful not to touch it. "I don't see how it's attached. There are no seams, or screws. Maybe underneath." She brought her hands up.

"Don't move it." K.I.T.T warned her. "It's could have a mercury detonator switch. Moving it would cause it to go off."

"Then, how are we going to disarm it?" He picked up a tiny edge of panic in her voice.

"You'll have to escape."

"What about the gas?" Kat asked. The eye-cam moved to the door. K.I.T.T could see smoke curling along the floor. "We can't run very fast." She reminded him.

He calculated the situation carefully. It only took him a few seconds. The odds of Kat and Andrew Corlan escaping with their lives was very low.

It took him less than a second to make a decision. "Stay where you are." He told Kat. "I'll come and get you."

********

Kat's face was incredulous. "KITT, how are you going to get up here? We're on the 55th floor." She glanced quickly at Corlan, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"One moment. I'm still calculating that."

"You've got less than five minutes." Kat told him.

********

The man dressed all in black retrieved his sunglasses. He put them back on, then went back to the van. He checked on the occupant in the back.

David lay in the back of the van, unconscious. His hands were bound behind his back with duct tape. His ankles were bound together, and his mouth was covered.

The man closed the doors and locked them. He walked around to the Driver's side and got in.

The van was parked in the Knight Industries building's underground garage. It was empty now, as everyone had been confined to the first ten floors. Though by now, those floors would be evacuated.

He drove out of the the parking garage and sped quickly away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight Rider 2008 Alternate Storyline – Episode 5 – Countdown**

Author's Note: Whew! This has been an episode of cliffhangers, hasn't it? I want to apologize to my readers. I will try to have this series less cliffhanger-y... after this story arc. _

**Chapter 5**

**Knight Industries Corporate Headquarters, NYC, New York**

K.I.T.T opened a comlink to Pierce. "I was just about to call you." Pierce said. "David told me he would contact me after he hooked up the cameras, and he hasn't called."

K.I.T.T spoke to Pierce as he pulled out of his parking space, heading back to Knight Industries. "I am patched into the camera system now. David's tracker is registering him on the first floor, but I do not see him on the cameras. He could be helping with the evacuation."

"Evacuation?" Pierce asked, confused.

"Kat has discovered a time bomb on the 55th floor. I'm going to retrieve her and Andrew Corlan now." K.I.T.T replied.

Pierce's confused expression deepened. "Retrieve...? How?"

"I've downloaded the blueprints for the building. There is a freight elevator designed to carry heavy equipment. It's still functional and it goes up to the top floor. I'll take it up." K.I.T.T said simply. He reached the building and drove into the underground garage.

There was some tapping at keys as Pierce brought up the same blueprints. "KITT, that elevator is only rated to hold 6000 pounds. In your truck form you exceed that weight limit."

"Only by 13.8 percent." K.I.T.T replied. He stopped in front of the elevator, turning around so he was facing away from it.

"You still won't be able to fit." Pierce countered. "Maybe in your old body, but not as the Ram."

K.I.T.T contacted Kat through the implant. "Kat, can you authorize Pursuit Mode? I need to make myself smaller."

"Sure, go ahead." She said. "But can you tell me what you're-" K.I.T.T closed the connection.

"KITT, this idea is stupid and dangerous." Pierce told him sternly.

"Not if it works." K.I.T.T activated Pursuit Mode. He folded in his truck bed, bringing the back wheels closer to the front ones.

"What does Katherine think about this?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know, I cut off communications with her." K.I.T.T used his connection to the security system to open the elevator doors. He backed into it slowly, then shut the doors.

Now Pierce looked angry. "You're not supposed to be able to do that, KITT. You're programming does not allow you to cease communications with your Driver."

"My Primary Directive overrides all other programming." K.I.T.T responded. The elevator groaned as it carried him up through the floors.

"_Now_ you're using your Primary Directive for your own ends." Pierce threw his hands in the air. "You're AI is outgrowing your programming. I'm telling Charles."

"I'm not going rogue, Pierce. I'm just saving Kat's life." K.I.T.T told him.

Pierce pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "I thought we had a bit more time before you hit the 'Defiant-Teen Phase'."

The freight elevator opened up into a large, unfurnished space. K.I.T.T drove out and consulted his blueprints, as well as the security cameras, pinpointing exactly where he was in correlation to Kat. The 55th floor housed the boardroom as well as several display rooms. He appeared to be in a storage room.

There was a crash behind him, and an earsplitting shriek that stopped suddenly. "You hear that?" Pierce asked. "That was the elevator cable snapping and the emergency brakes locked. You won't be able to go back down using the elevator."

"There are still other exits." K.I.T.T replied.

Pierce sighed heavily and continued to type. "Okay, since I can't seem to stop you, I might as well help however I can. Be careful driving on the floor. It's been reinforced with concrete in some areas, but there are some weaker patches. Here, I've highlighted the supports on the blueprints." He sent the updated blueprints to K.I.T.T. "I don't see how you are going to get to Katherine though, none of the doorways are wide enough for you."

"The only thing that separates Kat and I are mere walls." K.I.T.T said. He cut the comlink.

********

2:13 _Beep!_

2:12 _Beep!_

2:11 _Beep!_

Kat stared down at the timer intently. She and Corlan both stood on the table in an attempt to get away from the smoke, which covered the entire floor and was slowly rising up. It burned their lungs fiercely when they breathed it in, making them cough.

Kat held her sleeves over her nose and mouth. "Whatever your plan is KITT, I hope it works." She muttered. She paused, listening intently. "What's that sound?"

It was a dull, rhythmic crashing noise, growing steadily louder, till it was nearly deafening. Then it stopped.

"Hurry. I'm outside of the boardroom." K.I.T.T said in her ear. "I can't come in and get you, the boardroom is on a weaker part of the floor."

Kat climbed down from the table in disbelief. Coughing, she made her way to the double doors. She opened them. "KITT!" She cried in relief. The smoke was thicker in the hallway. She hurried and helped Andrew Corlan off of the table. K.I.T.T opened both doors. Kat helped Corlan into the passenger's seat.

She ran around and got in on the Driver's side. K.I.T.T closed both doors, then turned around. "Activating air purifiers." The smoke in the truck dispersed.

Kat spotted a timer on the windshield. It read: 1:27

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"It's the timer for the bomb." K.I.T.T replied.

Kat felt nauseous. She wasn't sure if it was from the gas, or from nerves. "We'll be safe inside of you, right? The blast won't get through your Molecular-Bonded Shell?" She placed her hands on the steering wheel.

K.I.T.T was the one doing the driving though. He drove through several more walls, away from the boardroom. "The shell will survive against the impact and the heat intact." K.I.T.T replied. "But the shock wave may still damage my systems, and could harm you and Mr. Corlan. That and the explosion will take out several floors of the building, judging from the size of the bomb. We could potentially be buried in the rubble with no way for me to get you out."

"Then, what do we do?" Kat asked.

"Escape. I'm working on that now."

"How did you get up here?" Kat asked in disbelief. "Not that I'm not glad to see you..."

"I took the freight elevator up. I broke it though, so we can't use it for our egress."

"Then what, pray tell, _is_ our egress?" Kat asked as she buckled her seatbelt. Corlan did the same.

"There's a parking garage across the street that is under construction." K.I.T.T replied. "It's twenty stories high."

Kat's mouth fell open. "You want to _jump_?" Her voice rose. "Are you _insane_?"

"I'm not sure." K.I.T.T replied calmly. "I've never had a psych screening." They barreled through the last wall, leaving only a wall of windows between them and outside.

Kat's eyebrows shot up. "KITT-"

"If you have a better idea Kat, you have 45 seconds to tell me it." K.I.T.T said.

"If we miss the parking garage, will we survive the fall?" Kat asked.

"There is a seventy-five percent chance that both of you will." K.I.T.T replied. "If you activate Turbo Boost, we will reach the parking garage just fine."

Kat closed her eyes tightly. "Just go, then." She said, hitting the Turbo Boost button. "Only you could make driving out of a building make more sense than staying in it."

K.I.T.T activated his laser, heating the glass and weakening it. He shot forward, blue fire erupting from under his rear bumper. The window didn't slow them down the slightest. The glass shattered and they were soaring through the air.

It seemed forever to Kat that they were in the air. But it was only seconds. They hit the roof of the parking garage hard. Both airbags deployed. K.I.T.T turned as soon as all four wheels made contact, stopping their momentum. He rocked to a halt.

Kat unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck. K.I.T.T changed out of Pursuit Mode. "You don't need a psych screening!" She shouted at him angrily. She kicked one of his tires as hard as she could. "You are _completely_ insane! We could have all been killed!"

It was then that the bomb went off. Fire ripped out of the top floors of the Knight Industries building. There were several smaller explosions as well, then the top floors collapsed in on themselves. The windows on the lower floors all shattered at once. Kat could feel the heat of the explosion from where she stood.

She turned back to the truck meekly. "Okay, I'm sorry. Good car." She stroked his hood gently.

"Apology accepted." K.I.T.T replied smugly.

Kat peered in on Corlan. "Still alive?" She asked.

"For the most part." He replied. "Though I don't think I can take too many more brushes with death." He placed a hand on his chest. "Not good for the heart."

"Same here." Kat said. She got back in, closing the door behind her. Her hands tightened on the wheel as she suddenly remembered something. "David! Did he get out?" She asked K.I.T.T anxiously.

"I am no longer connected to the security system, so I cannot pick him up on any cameras that might still be functioning. His tracker is registering on the first floor though." K.I.T.T replied.

"Let's go down there and see if we can find him." Kat said. She spotted a ramp leading down into the parking garage. She steered for it.

"I could drive." K.I.T.T offered. "If your nerves are still a little rattled. I've heard that brushes with death can affect equilibrium."

"Oh no, you've done enough driving for one day." Kat told him firmly. "You'll be lucky if I ever let you drive yourself again."

********

Once they were at street level, Kat parked a few blocks away from the building. The Police had cordoned off the entire block around it. "I need a badge." She told K.I.T.T.

"Check the glove compartment." K.I.T.T replied.

Kat popped opened the glove compartment. She rifled through it and pulled out two badges. "Should I go for FBI or NYPD?" She asked.

"I suggest the New York City Police Department." K.I.T.T said. Corlan nodded in agreement.

Kat peered back into the glove compartment. "KITT, how much stuff do you have in there?" She asked.

"Carmen and Pierce fill it as needed for whatever mission we are on." K.I.T.T replied.

"Hm, okay." Kat shrugged. "Make sure you change my ID." She opened the door and stepped out. "Wish me luck."

"Luck." K.I.T.T replied as Kat shut the door.

Andrew Corlan looked around the interior. "Remarkable." He breathed.

"Thank you, Mr. Corlan." K.I.T.T replied. "Allow me to introduce myself, as we did not have a chance earlier. I am Knight Industries Three Thousand. You can call me KITT."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Corlan said. He continued looking around the interior, peering at the buttons and gauges. "We were going very fast back there, and I could have sworn you were smaller. What kind of engine do you have?"

"My apologies Mr. Corlan. You do not have authorization to know that." K.I.T.T replied. "Only the Director of FLAG could authorize that information, and his location is currently unknown."

Corlan's gray eyebrows shot up. He was a bit taken aback. "Oh."

********

Kat walked up to the Police barricade. She flashed her badge and the officer let her by. Broken glass littered the street. She picked her way through it to the entrance. A few people were being brought out in stretchers.

"Proceed 50 yards forward." K.I.T.T said in her ear.

Kat walked through the shattered entranceway. She looked around the lobby. It was in shambles. Plaster dust coated the floor lightly. Furniture was overturned. Firefighters and paramedics rushed back and forth, getting the last few civilians out.

"Turn left." K.I.T.T told her.

Kat turned, heading forward. This part of the lobby was deserted. "David?" Kat called.

"Proceed 20 feet." K.I.T.T said.

Kat spotted a large receptionist's desk ahead. Perhaps David was unconscious or hurt behind it. "David?" She called.

She peered around it. "No one's here." She told K.I.T.T.

"His tracker is showing up right at your location." K.I.T.T replied. "By my readings, you're standing right on him."

Kat looked down, she was stepping on a jacket sleeve. She moved her foot. She bent down and picked up David's suit jacket. It had fallen out of an overturned trash bin. Kat searched through it and found David's gun and cellphone. That and a silver lighter. She wasn't sure if it was David's or not, but she took it anyway.

She straightened up, clutching the jacket in both hands. "David." She called. "David!"


End file.
